ΦΥΣΙΚΟΙ ΝΟΜΟΙ ΚΑΙ ΘΕΩΡΙΕΣ
Λευτέρης Καλιαμπός (Prof. Kaliambos - Natural Philosopher in New Energy) Νοέμβριος 5 του 2017 ' 'Οι φυσικοί νόμοι είναι συμπεράσματα που βασίζονται σε επαναλαμβανόμενα επιστημονικά πειράματα πολλών ετών χωρίς να υπάρξει ούτε ένα πείραμα που να μπορεί να τους ανατρέψει, ενώ οι περισσότερες θεωρίες επειδή προέκυψαν από υποθέσεις ανατρέπονται από τα πειράματα. Για παράδειγμα οι δυο φυσικοί νόμοι της διατήρησης της μάζας και της ενέργειας που διατυπώθηκαν στη Νευτώνεια Μηχανική με τη σταθερή μάζα αδράνειας Μο και τη μετατροπή της δυναμικής ενέργειας σε κινητική ενέργεια, τελικά ανακαλύφθηκαν και στα συστήματα των μη συντηρητικών δυνάμεων ύστερα από τα πειράματα του Lavoisier (1789) και του Joule (1847). Άλλωστε σήμερα είναι πολύ γνωστό ότι ο νόμος της διατήρησης της ενέργειας εφαρμόσθηκε όχι μόνο από τον Αϊνστάιν (1905) στο φωτοηλεκτρικό φαινόμενο ( Νόμπελ φυσικής 1921), αλλά και από τον Bohr(1913) στο σχηματισμό του ατόμου του υδρογόνου. (Νόμπελ Φυσικής 1922). Επίσης ύστερα από τα πειράματα της πυρηνικής φυσικής και την αναβίωση των νόμων της φύσης στην εργασία μου “Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism” (2003) καθώς και στην εργασία μου "Spin-spin interactions of electrons and also of nucleons create atomic molecular and nuclear structures" (2008) οι δυο νόμοι της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας εφαρμόζονται τόσο στην ατομική όσο και στην πυρηνική φυσική. Και μάλιστα ύστερα από την ανακάλυψη των διπολικών φωτονίων που παρουσίασα στο παγκόσμιο συνέδριοο φυσικής "Frontiers of fundamental physics" (1993) και τα πειράματα της διάσπασης β που απορρίπτουν τον Αϊνστάιν καθώς και τις ανακαλύψεις τόσο του νόμου Φωτονίου-Ύλης όσο και του νόμου της απορρόφησης, απορρίπτονται οριστικά οι υποθέσεις της σχετικής κίνησης, (σχετικότητα) και επιβεβαιώνονται οι αιώνιοι νόμοι της Νευτώνειας Μηχανικής καθώς και οι νόμοι του Coulomb και Ampere περί ακαριαίας αλληλεπίδρασης. Δυστυχώς αυτούς τους φυσικούς νόμους ο ίδιος ο Αϊνστάιν τους παραβίασε την ίδια χρονιά (1905) που χρησιμοποίησε το νόμο της διατήρησης της ενέργειας εισάγοντας την άκυρη υπόθεση στη θεωρία της ειδικής σχετικότητας περί μετατροπής της ενέργειας σε μάζα . (Energy does not turn to mass). Παρόλα αυτά ακόμη και σήμερα πολλοί φυσικοί νομίζουν ότι οι υποθέσεις του Αϊνστάιν ακυρώνουν τους δυο αυτούς νόμους που προέκυψαν όχι μόνο από πειράματα αλλά αποτελούν και τα θεμέλια της Νευτώνειας Μηχανικής. Ιδιαίτερα μετά από το πείραμα του Bucherer (1909) ο οποίος νόμισε ότι επιβεβαίωσε πειραματικά τη θεωρία της ειδικής σχετικότητας και ο Αϊνστάιν κατέληξε να διαφημισθεί τόσο πολύ στους επιστημονικούς κύκλους ώστε να γίνει το νέο κατεστημένο (Αϊνστάιν κατεστημένο), το 1938 στο βιβλίο του « Η εξέλιξη των ιδεών στη φυσική» ο Αϊνστάιν απαξιώνει τους νόμους της Νευτώνειας Μηχανικής σε τέτοιο βαθμό που στη σελίδα 12 θα γράψει: “Πολλές από τις λύσεις που βρέθηκαν τότε φάνηκαν πρόχειρες και επιφανειακές κάτω από το φως των μεταγενεστέρων ερευνών.” Επιπλέον για τη γενική απαξίωση όλων των νόμων της φύσης στο κεφάλαιο «Η ΦΥΣΙΚΗ ΚΑΙ Η ΠΡΑΓΜΑΤΙΚΟΤΗΤΑ» ο Αϊνστάιν θα γράψει ότι η επιστήμη δεν είναι η συλλογή νόμων αλλά θεωριών. Βέβαια για να μην συνεχίσει η αναχαίτιση της προόδου της φυσικής εξαιτίας αυτής της απαξίωσης των νόμων χρειάσθηκαν λεπτομερείς έρευνες δεκάδων ετών ώσπου στο παγκόσμιο συνέδριο “Frontiers of fundamental physics”(1993) με την εργασία μου των διπολικών φωτονίων ακυρώθηκαν τα πεδία του Maxwell και η σχετικότητα του Αϊνστάιν. Ας σημειωθεί ότι το 2015 και 2016 εκτός από τις έρευνές μου στη φυσική έστειλα και μελέτες στο Υπουργείο Πολιτισμού αναφορικά με τα αρχαία μνημεία και δέχθηκα ευχαριστίες κυρίως για τις δικές μου ανακαλύψεις των μαθηματικών στις πυραμίδες, στον Παρθενώνα, στις Καρυάτιδες, στα τείχη της Αλεξάνδρειας, στον τάφο της Αμφίπολης και στον τάφο του Αριστοτέλη. Κατά τον ίδιο τρόπο λοιπόν και το 2017 για να μην διδάσκονται οι μαθητές άκυρες θεωρίες που παραβιάζουν τους φυσικούς νόμους έστειλα στο Υπουργείο Παιδείας το άρθρο μου που δημοσιεύτηκε στη WIKIA με τίτλο «Φυσική κατεύθυνσης Γ’ Λυκείου, κριτική». Λόγου χάρη ενώ σήμερα οι μαθητές διδάσκονται τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα περί ακαριαίας δράσης και αντίδρασης που επιβεβαιώθηκε και από τα πειράματα της Κβαντικής Διεμπλοκής, εντούτοις συγχρόνως διδάσκονται και τα πεδία του Maxwell που παραβιάζουν τον παραπάνω νόμο. Το ίδιο συμβαίνει και με τη θεωρία της σχετικότητας παρότι τα πειράματα της διάσπασης β την απορρίπτουν. Με βάση λοιπόν αυτές τις οφθαλμοφανείς αντιφάσεις που αναφέρονται στο παραπάνω άρθρο ζήτησα τη βελτίωση των βιβλίων φυσικής του Λυκείου, αλλά δυστυχώς όχι μόνο στο Υπουργείο Παιδείας αλλά και στο ΕΚΕΦΕ Δημόκριτος ήδη από την Άνοιξη του 2017 αντιμετώπισα ένα πολύ εχθρικό κλίμα εναντίον των φυσικών νόμων και μάλιστα με οφθαλμοφανείς παραβάσεις, επειδή προφανώς με την τυχόν βελτίωση των βιβλίων της φυσικής που ζήτησα, θα θίγονταν κάποιοι καθηγητές που απέκτησαν φήμη δημοσιεύοντας άρθρα πάνω στην άκυρη σχετικότητα. Συγκεκριμένα όταν στις 30 Μαρτίου του 2017 μου κοινοποιήθηκε η αρ 14/23-3-2017 αρνητική πράξη του ΔΣ του ΙΕΠ με το αυθαίρετο σκεπτικό ότι τα πειράματα της διάσπασης β που επιβεβαιώνουν τους φυσικούς νόμους και απορρίπτουν τον Αϊνστάιν ανήκουν στην κατηγορία της παραφιλολογίας, αναγκάστηκα με την από 18-4-2017 επιστολή μου να ενημερώσω τόσο τον Υπουργό Παιδείας ως φυσικό όσο και το ΕΚΕΦΕ Δημόκριτος όπου το 2002 είχα την τιμή να παρουσιάσω σε συνέδριο πυρηνικής φυσικής τη δημοσιευμένη εργασία μου του 2003. Σε εκείνο το συνέδριο πέρα από την αναβίωση των φυσικών νόμων λαμβάνοντας υπόψη τα πειράματα της πυρηνικής φυσικής καθώς και το κεφάλαιο «Fundamental physics constants» (page 452) από το βιβλίο «MODERN PHYSICS» που έχει καταχωρισθεί σχεδόν σε όλες τις βιβλιοθήκες των μεγάλων πανεπιστημίων του κόσμου, παρουσίασα την ισχυρή ηλεκτρομαγνητική δύναμη των νόμων του Coulomb και Ampere στη δομή των πυρήνων μαζί με τη μάζα του νετρονίου που ισοδυναμεί με 1838,68 ηλεκτρόνια, καθώς και τη μάζα του πρωτονίου που ισοδυναμεί με 1836,15 ηλεκτρόνια. Δηλαδή σύμφωνα με το νόμο της διατήρησης της μάζας η διαφορά των 2,53 ηλεκτρονίων μας δίνει την αυξημένη μάζα ΔΜ του ηλεκτρονίου της διάσπασης β, η οποία ασφαλώς δεν οφείλεται στην υπόθεση της σχετικής κίνησης του Αϊνστάιν, αλλά στο έλλειμμα μάζας των 2,53 ηλεκτρονίων, που προκύπτει από τη μετατροπή του νετρονίου σε πρωτόνιο. Δυστυχώς, αμέσως μετά από εκείνη την ενημέρωση με έκπληξη διαπίστωσα ότι όλα τα πρακτικά του τότε συνεδρίου (2002) κάποιος από το ΕΚΕΦΕ «Δημόκριτος» με μια δογματική αντίληψη, που δεν ταιριάζει με το όνομα του ατομικού φιλοσόφου ΔΗΜΟΚΡΙΤΟΥ, τα διέγραψε από το διαδίκτυο, όπου υπήρχαν από το έτος 2002 ως την Άνοιξη του 2017. (ΕΚΕΦΕ ΔΗΜΟΚΡΙΤΟΣ ΕΡΕΥΝΑ). Στη συνέχεια όταν στις 5 του Μάη του 2017 κλήθηκε να μιλήσει στη Λάρισα ο πολύ γνωστός φυσικός και αστρονόμος Δ. Σιμόπουλος, δυστυχώς ενώ ο ίδιος φάνηκε ότι υπερασπίζονταν τους φυσικούς νόμους και τα πειράματα που ακυρώνουν θεωρίες, τελικά αρνήθηκε ενώπιον του ακροατηρίου να ακούσει από μένα για τα πειράματα της πυρηνικής φυσικής που απορρίπτουν τη σχετικότητα και επιβεβαιώνουν το νόμο της διατήρησης της ενέργειας, όπως τον έχουν εφαρμόσει ο Αϊνστάιν (βραβείο Νόμπελ 1921) και ο Bohr (βραβείο Νόμπελ 1922). Παρότι λοιπόν αναφέρθηκα στα δυο βραβεία Νόμπελ φυσικής που δόθηκαν διότι εφαρμόσθηκε ο νόμος της διατήρησης της ενέργειας, που παραβιάστηκε από τη θεωρία της σχετικότητας, ο κ. Σιμόπουλος συνέχισε να αρνείται, γεγονός που μας θυμίζει τον καθηγητή της αστρονομίας που αρνούνταν να κοιτάξει στο τηλεσκόπιο του Γαλιλαίου τους δορυφόρους του πλανήτη Δία. Και σαν να μην έφτανε αυτό, αμέσως μετά τον Ιούνιο του 2017 εμφανίσθηκε στο διαδίκτυο και ένας ανώνυμος παραχαράκτης που παραχάραξε κείμενά μου αναφορικά με τη χρυσή τομή των αρχαίων μνημείων που ανακάλυψα και τα πειράματα που απορρίπτουν τον Αϊνστάιν . (ΧΡΥΣΗ ΤΟΜΗ ΚΑΙ ΑΪΝΣΤΑΪΝ, ΗΛΕΚΤΡΟΝΙΚΟ ΕΓΚΛΗΜΑ). Το ίδιο συνέβη και με ένα δεύτερο ανώνυμο παραχαράκτη που μου παραχάραξε κείμενα στο διαδίκτυο αναφορικά με το καθιερωμένο μοντέλο που είναι άκυρο. (Στάνταρ μοντέλο, ηλεκτρονικό έγκλημα). Τελικά ύστερα από όλο αυτό το αρνητικό κλίμα εναντίον των φυσικών νόμων, ήταν βέβαιο ότι το ΔΣ του ΙΕΠ θα απαντούσε και πάλι αρνητικά στο άρθρο μου που δημοσίευσα στη WIKIA . Έτσι με τη δεύτερη με αρ. 38/28-9 -2017 πράξη καθώς τα μέλη του ΔΣ δεν διαθέτουν την απαιτούμενη γνώση της φυσικής, αντί να αναθέσουν σε ένα έμπειρο φυσικό να ασκήσει επίσημα λεπτομερή κριτική στο παραπάνω άρθρο μου που στηρίζεται στις διεθνώς αποδεκτές σταθερές της θεμελιώδους φυσικής, εντούτοις επανέλαβαν το ίδιο αόριστο σκεπτικό της παραφιλολογίας ή των προσωπικών απόψεων. Βέβαια με αυτό το αυθαίρετο πόρισμα έδειξαν ότι έχουν πλήρη άγνοια αναφορικά με τα βραβεία Νόμπελ που δόθηκαν για την εφαρμογή του νόμου της διατήρησης της ενέργειας καθώς και τις σταθερές της θεμελιώδους φυσικής που απορρίπτουν τη θεωρία της σχετικότητας και επιβεβαιώνουν τους νόμους της φύσης. Άλλωστε και στο συνέδριο του 2002 όταν τότε ο πιο ηλικιωμένος από τους συνέδρους αντέδρασε πάνω στην αναβίωση των φυσικών νόμων που ακυρώνουν τη σχετικότητα λέγοντας ότι η θεωρία της σχετικότητας δεν πρέπει να ανατρέπεται επειδή ο Αϊνστάιν τιμήθηκε με το βραβείο Νόμπελ, η απάντησή μου ήταν ότι η θεωρία της σχετικότητας ανατρέπεται από τον ίδιο τον Αϊνστάιν, αφού το βραβείο Νόμπελ το κέρδισε όχι εξαιτίας της σχετικότητας που παραβιάζει το νόμο της διατήρησης της ενέργειας, αλλά για την εφαρμογή του νόμου της διατήρησης της ενέργειας στο φωτοηλεκτρικό φαινόμενο. Με άλλα λόγια επειδή και τα μέλη του ΔΣ δεν διαθέτουν τις απαιτούμενες γνώσεις της φυσικής και για να μην εκθέτουν τον Υπουργό ως φυσικό θα έπρεπε στα πλαίσια της υπαλληλικής δεοντολογίας να απαντήσουν με την επίσημη υπογραφή ενός έμπειρου φυσικού, ο οποίος θα διαπίστωνε ότι το συγκεκριμένο άρθρο που αναφέρεται στις σταθερές της θεμελιώδους φυσικής, δεν περιέχει παραφιλολογίες ή προσωπικές απόψεις. Βέβαια εδώ τίθεται το μέγα ερώτημα αν θα πρέπει να συνεχίσω να αποδεικνύω την εγκυρότητα των φυσικών νόμων, διότι η πονηρή εποχή μας με ένα τόσο ισχυρό κατεστημένο των θεωριών απέναντι στους φυσικούς νόμους που καταλήγει ακόμη και σε παραχαράξεις, εγκυμονεί και σοβαρούς κινδύνους . Για παράδειγμα όταν η WIKIPEDIA με βάση την αναβίωση των φυσικών νόμων και την απόρριψη των θεωριών μέσω πειραμάτων ίδρυσε την ηλεκτρονική διεύθυνση με την επωνυμία Lefteris Kaliambos Wiki, επειδή από το πλήθος των άρθρων (άνω των 700 σε αριθμό) με την αναβίωση των νόμων της φύσης θίγονται μεγάλα συμφέροντα, εμφανίσθηκε στο διαδίκτυο ανώνυμος παραχαράκτης και αφού παραχάραξε τη φωτογραφία μου στο διαδίκτυο, για εκφοβισμό έγραψε και την παρακάτω φράση με υπονοούμενα: “ To Λευτέρη Καλιαμπό τον πάτησε ένας γάιδαρος και κινδυνεύει να πεθάνει.” Ιστορικά, παρότι και στην αρχαία Ελλάδα υπήρχε το ισχυρό κατεστημένο κυρίως ως προς το επίσημο δόγμα του γεωκεντρικού συστήματος, εντούτοις η όλη εξέλιξη της επιστήμης για την ανακάλυψη των φυσικών νόμων ξεκίνησε από τη φιλοσοφία, τα μαθηματικά και την αστρονομία άξιων ερευνητών. Αξίζει να σημειωθεί ότι ο πρώτος Έλληνας μαθηματικός και φυσικός που ανακάλυψε νόμο της φύσης όχι με τη μέθοδο των αξιωμάτων αλλά με την πειραματική μέθοδο ήταν ο Αρχιμήδης (287-212 π.Χ.) που ανακάλυψε την άνωση, η οποία αναφέρεται ως αρχή του Αρχιμήδη. Και αφού μετά από πολλούς αιώνες σκότους έλαμψε ξανά η αρχαία γνώση με την ανακάλυψη νέων φυσικών νόμων από το Γαλιλαίο και το Νεύτωνα, άξιοι επιστήμονες συνέχισαν το δύσκολο αγώνα για την αποκάλυψη και άλλων φυσικών νόμων που ερμηνεύουν όχι μόνο τις τροχιές των πλανητών αλλά και τις δυνάμεις στον μικρόκοσμο των ατόμων και πυρήνων καθώς και τον αχανή κόσμο των άστρων περικλείοντας τους δυο φυσικούς νόμους της άφθαρτης ύλης και ενέργειας με τις άυλες βαρυτικές και ηλεκτρομαγνητικές δυνάμεις της ακαριαίας αλληλεπίδρασης των μαζών και των φορτίων, όπως προβλέπει ο τρίτος νόμος του Νεύτωνα. Ας σημειωθεί ότι αυτή η ακαριαία δράση από απόσταση που την υποστήριζε με πάθος ο Νεύτων με την περίφημη φράση “Hypotheses non fingo” ανακαλύπτοντας παράλληλα και τον τρίτο νόμο της κίνησης περί ακαριαίας δράσης και αντίδρασης, παρότι δέχθηκε πολλά πυρά από ένα πλήθος άκυρων θεωριών, όπως είναι οι φιλοσοφικές υποθέσεις του Καρτέσιου, τα πεδία και ο αιθέρας του Maxwell, και η σχετικότητα του Αϊνστάιν, τελικά κατάφερε να επιβιώσει ύστερα από τα πειράματα της Κβαντικής Διεμπλοκής που συμφωνούν με τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα περί ακαριαίας δράσης και αντίδρασης. (QUANTUM ENTANGLEMENT REJECTS EINSTEIN). Και ενώ αυτή η γόνιμη πορεία της ανακάλυψης των φυσικών νόμων κατάφερε να οδηγήσει όχι μόνο στην αποκάλυψη της δομής των ατόμων (μοντέλο του Bohr) και πυρήνων (discovery of nuclear force and structure) αλλά και στην ανακάλυψη νέων φυσικών νόμων όπως είναι ο νόμος Φωτονίου-Ύλης, καθώς και ο νόμος της απορρόφησης, εντούτοις κάτω από ένα ισχυρό κατεστημένο των θεωριών απέναντι στους φυσικούς νόμους, εξακολουθεί να αναχαιτίζεται ακόμη και σήμερα η πρόοδος της σύγχρονης φυσικής, παρότι τα πειράματα της κβαντικής και πυρηνικής φυσικής απέρριψαν οριστικά τον αιθέρα του Καρτέσιου (Πεμπτουσία του Αριστοτέλη), τα πεδία του Maxwell, και τη σχετικότητα του Αϊνστάιν. (Η κρίση στη φυσική). Λόγου χάρη σήμερα στο διαδίκτυο κυριαρχεί το διαδικτυακό περιοδικό με την ονομασία ΠΕΜΠΤΟΥΣΙΑ όπου συντακτικό μέλος είναι και ο καθηγητής της αστρονομίας κ. Θεοδοσίου , ο οποίος ως φυσικός θα μπορούσε να εισηγηθεί την αλλαγή του ονόματος ΠΕΜΠΤΟΥΣΙΑ, αφού όχι μόνο ο πρωτοπόρος της φυσικής, ο Νεύτων, την απέρριψε αλλά και πλείστα πειράματα για να μην αναχαιτίζεται η πρόοδος της φυσικής. Είναι γεγονός ότι μετά από πολλούς αιώνες σκοταδισμού στη Νευτώνεια Μηχανική των συντηρητικών δυνάμεων αποκαλύφθηκε ο νόμος της διατήρησης της μάζας διότι κατά την εφαρμογή του θεμελιώδους νόμου της Μηχανικής F = Mo(dυ/dt) καθώς έχουμε μετατροπή της δυναμικής ενέργειας σε κινητική ενέργεια η αδρανειακή μάζα Μο παραμένει πάντοτε σταθερή. Δυστυχώς ο Αϊνστάιν το 1905 (λίγο πριν από την ανάπτυξη της θεωρίας της ειδικής σχετικότητας), για την ερμηνεία του φωτοηλεκτρικού φαινομένου αγνόησε το νόμο της διατήρησης της μάζας επειδή τότε ήταν πολύ επηρεασμένος από τη θεωρία του Maxwell. Έτσι πίστεψε ότι τα κβάντα ενέργειας Ε = hν που ανακάλυψε ο Planck (1900) δεν ταιριάζουν με τα σωματίδια του Νεύτωνα, (παρότι τα επιβεβαίωσε ο Soldner το 1801), αφού τα κβάντα του Planck τα θεώρησε ως κβάντα των πεδίων του Maxwell χωρίς μάζα. Στην πραγματικότητα το φως εκτός από τις ηλεκτρομαγνητικές ιδιότητες, που τις ανακάλυψε ο Faraday το 1845, έχει και βαρυτικές ιδιότητες, που τις προέβλεψε ο Νεύτων και τις επιβεβαίωσε ο Γερμανό μαθηματικός Soldner το 1801. Κάτω λοιπόν από τα νέα πειράματα της κβαντικής φυσικής που δεν συμφωνούσαν με τα πεδία του Maxwell, τόσο o Planck (1907) όσο και ο ίδιος ο Αϊνστάιν πολύ αργότερα (1938) αναγνώρισαν ότι τα φωτόνια έχουν μάζα m = hν/c2 εξαιτίας της ενέργειάς τους Ε = hν και συνεπώς οι ακτινοβολίες καμπυλώνουν εξαιτίας του νόμου της παγκόσμιας έλξης που ανακάλυψε ο Νεύτων. Επιπλέον στην κβαντική φυσική ύστερα από την ανακάλυψη του διπολικού φωτονίου που παρουσίασα στο παγκόσμιο συνέδριο φυσικής του 1993, όταν το διπολικό φωτόνιο με ενέργεια hν και μάζα m = hν/c2 απορροφάται από το ηλεκτρόνιο έχουμε όχι μόνο αύξηση της ενέργειας ΔΕ αλλά και αύξηση της μάζας ΔΜ του ηλεκτρονίου με ταυτόχρονη συστολή του μήκους και διαστολή του χρόνου.(Discovery of length contraction). Το ίδιο συμβαίνει και στην πυρηνική φυσική, διότι ύστερα από την εργασία μου του 2003 αποδείχθηκε ότι η ηλεκτρομαγνητική ενέργεια σύνδεσης που προκύπτει από τις κατανομές των φορτίων στα πρωτόνια και τα νετρόνια μετατρέπεται σε ενέργεια hν των φωτονίων, ενώ το έλλειμμα μάζας μετατρέπεται σε μάζα φωτονίων. Για παράδειγμα στα πλαίσια των δυο νόμων της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας η ενέργεια αλληλεπίδρασης ΔΕ = 2,2246 ΜeV στο δευτερόνιο μετατρέπεται σε ενέργεια hν του φωτονίου, ενώ το έλλειμμα μάζας ΔΜ = ΔΕ/c2 = μάζα 4,3534 ηλεκτρονίων, μετατρέπεται σε μάζα m = hν/c2 του ίδιου του φωτονίου. Αυτά τα κβαντικά φαινόμενα ύστερα και από τα πειράματα που απορρίπτουν τον Αϊνστάιν με οδήγησαν στην ανακάλυψη του νόμου Φωτονίου-Ύλης που δίδεται από τις δυο αντίστοιχες σχέσεις hν/m = ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 ή ΔΕ/ΔΜ = hν/m = c2 που ακυρώνουν την υπόθεση του Αϊνστάιν περί μετατροπής της μάζας σε ενέργεια. (Invalid mass-energy conservation). Συμπερασματικά θα λέγαμε ότι οι φυσικοί νόμοι επειδή προέκυψαν από τα πειράματα δεν μπορούν να κλονισθούν από τις ποικίλες θεωρίες οι οποίες τελικά απορρίπτονται από τα πειράματα εφόσον στηρίχθηκαν σε υποθέσεις έξω από τα πειράματα. Category:Fundamental physics concepts